


Fix You

by Sinning_Grace



Category: When Destiny Comes Knocking
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader Is Not MC, Smut later on you pervs, reader is a female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinning_Grace/pseuds/Sinning_Grace
Summary: What happens when a mute scientist and a compulsive handyman meet?





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while, so have some Seiya fluff. It will be three parts in total. Can you guess the blonde character at the end? :^)

_Ugh, why did I get assiged to this task? Wasn’t it Mishima’s duty to refill the candy vending machine? That’s what I get for always offering myself for minor jobs. Oh well! Maybe I get to switch days with him next week._  


(Y/N) has been working at the Science University of Tokyo, at the section where the Robotics Facility lies to be more specific. The young girl isn’t a scientist at the school, quite the contrary, she works as a handyman or handywoman. Whenever there was a problem, she would sprint your way and fix it for you. There hasn’t been a thing that she wasn’t able to fix. Hell, (Y/N) managed to work with a pretty advanced computer program once that even the professionals were having problems with. Her reputation around the facility is all around a positive one and she doesn’t fluke it around either. Everytime she’s complimented for her good work, she keeps responding humbly.

The handyman reached her destination; the canteen. Right in front of the supposedly broken vending machine lies, stood a young tall man with a lab coat, in his hands a smart phone was in his possession. His silver bangs were decorating his forehead and the tip of the longest strand was touching his long nose. His sharp eyes were resting on the phones display. He was looking through his Upgramm. Everyone was crazy about that app. (Y/N)’s eyes swiftly glanced towards the man’s face.

 _He looked pretty cute. I wonder what his field is? Oh? What’s this? His profile name is-Anderson07? Never heard of it. Looks like he likes sweets._  


She cleared her throat to get the silver haired male’s attention. He looked up from his phone, tilting his head in confusion as he pierced his gaze towards her face. (Y/N) had to bite back her chuckling. He looked like a puppy. His name tag spelled his name: Seiya Fushimi, Robotics Major. «Hello! I was called here because of this vending machine. Can you tell me what’s wrong?» The confusion on the scientist face vaporized. With one long digit he pointed towards a small donut stuck between the shelf and the glass. The young woman was unnerved and clicked her tongue. «… that’s the reason why I was called? At this day and age, I hoped that this invention would be more advanced and failure free.»

Seiya stared at the female in small wonder. He continued studying her face for more reactions. This might be useful info for his research. Her velvet lips were pursed and one of her eyebrows was raised, all the while her arms were crossed under her breast. She was visibly annoyed by this situation. 

Once the donut was freed from its demise, the handyman placed the plastic wrapped good on the smooth palm of the goodies wearing male. Seiya was taken aback by her boldness, but kept silence otherwise. (Y/N) smiled at him politely. «Here you go! And if there is anything else that troubles you, don’t hesitate to call us! Have a nice day.» The mute scientist gave her a quick nod. Her pager went off alerting her. «Looks like I’m needed elsewhere. Take care!»She gave him one last good natured smile and left. His silver pools kept following her figure as she sprinted to her next duty. Judging by the intense expression in his eyes, he seemed to be plotting something. A small voice interrupted his train of thought. Behind him stood a senior with blonde hair and sleepy eyes. «You’re in the way.» Seiya didn’t react to his comment. With languish steps, he made his way to his lab. His brain was working with 100% capacity. He looked at his contacts to find the number he called not so long ago and put your name beside the already avail name ‘Handyman’.


End file.
